


We ran and fell in love running

by ClexaOtaim



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Female Character of Color, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, POV Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClexaOtaim/pseuds/ClexaOtaim
Summary: Prompt: Your father is forcing you to marry someone you have never met. The night before your wedding you tie your sheets together and make your escape through the window. Halfway down you make eye contact with someone doing the exact same thing a few windows over.My take on this prompt with Zamaya/Amari (because I think they're cute af!!)





	We ran and fell in love running

Ugh this was not happening. It just simply could not be happening. Pacing around the room she’d been locked into, Zari Tomaz picked up the nearest pillow, screaming into it. 

Her father had arranged her marriage.

She’d never thought he’d actually do it. He’d been so accepting when she’d come out as a lesbian, that she thought their traditions wouldn’t apply to her. She’d be left alone. But no, he’d come home with the news that he’d found a match for her, and that everything had been arranged with the other girl’s family. They’d been lucky, he told her, the girl lives not far away and a meeting would soon take place.

Zari had laughed. He’d been deadly serious. 

Now here she was, one blazing argument later, pacing around a room he’d sent her to and promptly locked her in, his temper flaring. Zari didn’t understand. She couldn’t make any grandchildren for her father, so his obsession with her marriage made no sense to her, tradition or no tradition. Why couldn’t he just let her live her life in peace? Coming out should’ve been the hard part, now she was facing the prospect of marrying some girl she didn’t even know before she’d barely had a chance to meet anyone. It wasn’t like she wasn’t gonna get around to it, Zari knew she was hot. Girls would have come flocking soon enough. 

Well she certainly wasn’t going to stay here. Glancing around the room, a mischievous idea came to her head. Grinning wickedly, Zari stripped her bed, tying the sheets together, frowning when the makeshift escape rope wasn’t that long. Grabbing some clothes from her dresser, she continued to add to her ‘rope’ until she was satisfied, tying one end around a leg of her bed. Testing how secure it was, she tentatively opened her window and threw the rest of the rope out of it. 

“I am so out of here.”

Stuffing her backpack with some more clothes, Zari started to climb, swallowing her courage and trying her best not to think about the height. The cold wind whipped naughtily in her hair, laughing at her stupidity. Zari was about halfway down when she heard a crash, and blinked in surprise as she saw a collection of sheets tied together, just like her own, hanging out of a window across the street. Her gaze followed the sound of the crash and found a young girl, about her age, brushing herself off and glaring at the rope of sheets as if it needed to explain itself. Curious, Zari continued to watch her.

She was beautiful. She had lovely caramel skin, and long, flowing dark curls that danced in the cold breeze. She must’ve felt Zari’s eyes on her because suddenly she turned, engaging Zari with reproachful, deep brown eyes. Her eyebrows raised and she started to move toward Zari. Now, Zari felt uneasy. She didn’t know who this girl was, or what she’d want with her. She looked upwards, wondering if it was too late to climb back up.

“Hey! You need help to get down?”

Zari looked back down at the girl. “Ummm…no I’m good!”

The girl smirked. “You look stuck.”

Zari scoffed. “I am not stuck.”

The girl put her hands on her hips. “Look stuck to me.”

Growling, Zari shuffled faster down the rope, jumping at the last few feet for effect, landing proudly on…her ass. So much for 5 years of gymnastics training. 

The girl giggled and offered her hand, which Zari gratefully took. “Thanks.”

The girl looked up at Zari’s rope. “Don’t mention it. You running too?”

Zari shrugged. “Kind of.”

The girl smiled. “Me too. Wanna walk together?”

“Sure.”

They walked down the street in silence, making good headway, reaching a field after about 30 minutes. The girl stretched and walked to some bushes, pulling out a sleeping bag, giggling at Zari’s open mouth. 

“What? This isn’t my first time.”

She laid it flat and patted the space next to her. Zari sat next to her, putting her backpack to one side. The field was dark, and quiet. The grass swayed gently in the wind as it picked up, and a few trees gave up their crisp leaves as the breeze pulled at them. Zari picked at the grass around her, her knees shuffled up to her chest. The girl was leaning back on her hands, her eyes closed and a smile on her face.

“So, you got a name?”

The girl opened her eyes. “Amaya. You?”

“Zari.”

“That’s unusual.”

“Yours too.”

Silence fell between them again, with Zari also beginning to close her eyes, the cold of the air no longer bothering her. As she was almost lulled to sleep, Amaya spoke again.

“So, how come you ran?”

Zari opened one eye. “My dad was being an ass. You?”

Amaya was quiet for a moment. “My parents said that I had to get married. I told them I wasn’t ready, they said too bad.”

Zari bolted upright. “No way! Me too!”

Slightly taken aback by Zari’s outburst, Amaya smiled sadly. “I’m sure whichever boy they’ve picked is lovely, but I just wish they’d let me choose my own path.”

Feeling compelled by some unknown force, Zari took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. “No-one can choose your destiny but you. If you don’t want to get married, then don’t.”

Amaya placed her free hand on top of Zari’s. “You know that applies to you too, right?”

Zari shrugged. “I mean, my father at least acknowledged my homosexuality. He says it’s a girl, so at least I’m not being forced to marry a man.”

She waited for Amaya to express her disgust at Zari being gay, like so many of her straight friends had when she’d come out but it never came. She just smiled understandingly. 

“But they are still forcing you to get married.”

Zari gently moved her hand away. “It is what it is. Maybe it won’t be so bad.”

Amaya sighed. “I don’t know if it’s a man or a woman they’ve chosen for me. They weren’t exactly thrilled when I told them I liked both, so I’d be surprised if it was a girl.”

Zari cocked her head to one side. “You’re bisexual?”

Amaya bit her lip shyly. “Yeah.”

Damn, why did the first hot girl she encountered whilst not at school, have to also like girls, when she’d just been bound to someone else by her father. That was just plain unfair. She was definitely Zari’s type too, slim athletic figure, exotic beauty and just an easiness, a kindness that radiated from her. Before she knew what she was doing, Zari was leaning in and kissing her, preparing for the inevitable push away she’d receive and pleasantly surprised when it never came, instead Amaya wrapping her arms around her and pulling her closer, opening her mouth to deepen the kiss, allowing Zari to taste her. She moaned softly when Zari gently bit her lower lip, spurring Zari on even more, despite knowing she shouldn’t be making out with what was essentially a complete stranger, Zari couldn’t stop. This girl was making her head spin, in a really good way, like a drug entering her system, electrifying her bloodstream. As they slowly pulled away, both trying not to give in to their sudden, and strong, lust for each other, Zari marvelled at how Amaya’s eyes had darkened during their kiss, her core suddenly feeling hot. 

“Wow.”

Amaya’s hands were still tangled in her hair. “That was…amazing.”

“Damn right.”

Amaya giggled. “I…I never actually kissed a girl before.”

Zari smiled, and gently smoothed some hair from her face. “Well…you’re a natural.”

Amaya shivered in the cold air, the night bringing more chill. Opening the sleeping bag, she started to climb inside it, beckoning for Zari to join her. 

“Come on, I don’t bite.”

Zari climbed in with her, Amaya pulling her impossibly close as she zipped it up to keep them warm. Her breath tickled Zari’s neck, the sensation pleasant on her skin. This was crazy. About 2 hours ago, Zari didn’t even know this girl, now they were making out and sharing a sleeping bag? Zari must be more charming than she thought. 

Amaya wriggled a little, before her breathing slowed and she began to snore softly. Zari adjusted herself slightly, feeling Amaya’s heartbeat against her chest, letting it guide her into some sort of sleep. 

The light of the next morning startled her, the sun blinding and the morning mist damp against her face. Amaya snuggled closer to her, resting her head in the crook of Zari’s neck. Zari poked her gently to wake her up.

“Hey, hey, we should probably get home. Our parents are gonna wonder where we are.”

Amaya groaned. “Yeah, I know.”

Packing up the sleeping bag and putting it back in its hiding place, the girls walked back to their street. Amaya walked Zari to her door, smirking as she leaned in, stealing a kiss. 

“You’re gonna get me in trouble, you vixen.”

Amaya smiled, kissing her again. “See you again?”

“Count on it.”

Amaya walked back towards her own house, and Zari was about to try and open the door when she remembered her jailbreak from last night. Cursing under her breath, she tried to think of a solution when her father opened the door, tears in his eyes. 

“Habibi, where have you been?! I was so worried!”

Zari let her dad pull her into a tight hug, a sheepish expression crossing her face. “Sorry, Dad.”

After explaining where she’d been all night, leaving out Amaya, Zari joined her father for tea in the kitchen. 

“Listen, Habibi, I know you and I fought yesterday about it, but the girl I’ve arranged you to marry is coming over for some brunch, so you can meet her. If you don’t like her, I won’t make you marry her.”

Zari hugged her dad again. “Thanks, Dad.”

A knock sounded at the door, and her father jumped, rushing to answer it. “Oh! That must be the Jiwes, they’re early. Hello! Please come in!”

An older man and woman entered the house, as well as a very familiar caramel skinned beauty who was gazing at Zari with an open mouth and overjoyed eyes. 

“Zari, this is Amaya Jiwe. Amaya, this is Zari Tomaz, my daughter. We think you two would be the perfect match for each other.”

Zari smirked. “You might not be wrong.”

Amaya giggled. “Nice to meet you, Miss Tomaz.”

As their parents adjourned to the living room with their tea, Zari nipped playfully at Amaya’s neck, eliciting giggles and a yelp of excitement from the other girl. Amaya shoved her gently.

Zari poked her tongue out. “Looks like my vixen is sticking around.”

Amaya pulled her close. “Count on it.”


End file.
